Funky Froakie Fuck Fuck
by GrabMyShaft69
Summary: froakie gets a fuck from raffie. sequel from sexy chespin horn horn. my tumblr:gregslifestory


Raffie woke up. Had it all been a dream? Have all of his hopes and dreams been ruined. The hospital he woke up in smelt like terror. No one he knew was there. He did smell something very faint, almost like sweat. This sweat reminded him of his childs ass juice. Sure, raffie gave birth at the age of 15 but he can raise a child however he wants, and if he wants his kid to finger himself with liquid white out, so be it. Raffie had a strange obsession with his childs liquid white out recently. He noticed it served as very good lube for when he gave froakie a good fuck. Who is froakie you may ask? Raffie's favorite Urethra, thats who. Raffie and froakie have been in sexual relations forever, he even had an orgy with his grandparents, his parents, and well, froakie. Raffie was wondering why he was in the hospital, until he saw the jiggliest tits in his life. The jigglypuff was a busty, orgasmic pink little fluff. Almost resembling a chopped up uterus. This turned Raffie on. Raffie LOVED bondage. Jigglypuff showed Raffie his x-rays. This is when Raffie discovered he shove a joltik up his asshole. Raffie shoved his selfie stick up his asshole and the joltik took a selfie inside of Raffies large intestines. Raffie felt tickled and shit out the joltik. "Yummy!", the jiggly tit-filled jigglypuff sang. Jigglypuff had the vocals of Mariah Carey with a urinary track infection. Jigglypuff gobbled up the shit and left Raffie alone. Raffie was quite lonely in his hotel room, so he pulled out his foreskin that he used as a stressball and put it over his eyes to use it as a sleep mask. We all know how foreskin is a multi-purpose material. Raffie awoke to his cock throbbing. Froakie was there. Froakie had already started doing all the work. This is when Raffie discovered that ironing boards had multiple purposes too. Froakie shoved the ironing board in and out. Raffie creamed on the ironing board as if it was water trying to iron a nice blue button-up. Raffie thought he would return the favor and put an automatic sniper rifle up froakies ass. Froakie was bouncing up and down on the big weapon. Raffie shouted, "360 no scope", when he came on froakies non-existent tits. Raffie picked up the cum with a mousepad and drank it like a caprisun. He then started to suck Froakie off. Raffie used a bit of teeth on Froakie accidentally, and this made Froakie insane. Froakie had never felt more pleasure in his life. His cock was throbbing with blood, and he drank that like it was mustard on a nice warm hotdog. Raffie was very excited with the taste of blood, it reminded him of when he ate out his mom on her period. Raffie loved the taste of shiny pennies, so he was used to the unused egg cells. Raffie flipped Froakies prostate like a pancake and ate his ass. Raffie got a taste of Froakies hairy asshole and said, "Mmmmm. Did you have steak for dinner?". To which Froakie replied, "Steak and collar greens, now fist my asshole like a stuffed turkey.". Raffie took this command and preheated Froakie in the hospitals kitchen to 450 degrees. Raffie stuffed Froakie with everything he could find in the hospital, unborn children, actual born children, hearts, intestines, kidneys that were transplanted, and one big body from the morgue and shoved it up Froakies tight, blue hole. Raffie cut Froakie open and instead of eating the meal, shoved it in HIS asshole. Raffie then looked at Froakies dismembered body and duct taped it back together. Froakie still was dead, so Raffie called cumstormer support, (a support line for necrophiliacs), and they told him to use a heart restarter. Raffie didn't have this and didn't know where to find one, so he left the hospital and looked for something to restart the heart. Raffie found the joltik he shat out earlier and threw it at Froakie. This restarted Froakies heart. Froakie awoke from his death bed and ejaculated at the thought of more necrophilism with Raffie. This was the start of their healthy


End file.
